Pure Assasin Alternate Ending
by Von
Summary: Remember this episode? Here's a 'what if' alternate ending... OneShot, Deathfic. Warning: Old.


This is an alt ending fic ok? Just what I figure was highly likely in the 'other case'.  
  
So, um. If you haven't seen this episode before... it doesn't really matter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own tons of treasure that my mum keeps trying to get rid of when she thinks Im not looking. It's entirely possible that Saiyuki was once one of them, but sadly, that is no longer the case.  
In short, I do not own Saiyuki.  
  
---------------------------  
Pure Assasin  
  
Alternate Ending  
----------------------------  
  
The girl approached their table, trays laden with food. The golden  
eyed boy cheered as she arrived, both fists in the air, his face a  
picture of happiness.  
Not for long.  
His friends were obviously embarresed by his behavior, the girl could  
practically see the priests impulse to strangle his young companion.  
He wouldnt need to.  
She set the food down carefully, all artfully prepared and  
delicious-looking.  
  
Goku attacked the food like it was a personal enemy. His friends  
followed at a slightly slower and more dignified pace.  
Yaone breathed a sigh as she slipped away.  
  
"Yeah, this stuff is delicious! So hot and yummy and tasty!" Goku  
cried happily, around a mouthfull of food. Hakkai smiled.  
"It smells quite delicious too. I hope breakfast is this good."  
Goku immediately took in deep lungfulls of air, as if trying to live  
off the scent of the meal. His face assumed a blissfull look. Hakkai  
smiled at his enthusiasim and started eating himself. Sanzo ignored  
the noisy monkey, chewing his food with a singleminded-ness that  
denied his companions existance.  
  
Goku paused, his face turning thoughtfull. He frowned.  
He looked up sharply, golden eyes wide.  
  
"NO! SANZO!"  
  
The boy lunged accross the table, grabbing sanzo and pulling him down,  
pounding him on the back, making the startled priest cough up his  
entire mouthfull of food.  
He threw Goku off and scrambled to his feet, hand reaching for his  
gun.   
"What the FUCK are you DOING?!" Goku ignored him, turning to Hakkai  
and Gojyo frantically. Gojyo had paused in shock when goku lunged, his  
half-smoked cigarette hanging from his lips, food untouched. But  
Hakkai swallowed than began to speak.  
  
"Goku What is it?" He stood hurridly at the look of horror on the boys  
face. "Hakkai! Hakkai! Cough it up! Get rid of it! Get it out!" The  
boy called frantically, eyes pleading. "What?" Goku gestured towards  
the table, trying to make them understand. "Its bad food, all of it."  
Gojyo started to laugh. "Never thought Id hear the ape bad-mouth  
food!" Goku swug around, enraged. A fist caught the side of Gojyo's  
face, sending him crashing backwards. Gojyo looked up from the floor in shock.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?!" Goku's eyes slitted. "The food idiot!  
The food is bad!" Hakkai took the golden-eyed boy by the shoulders.  
"What do you mean it's 'bad', goku? Is it old? off?" Goku shook his  
head negitive both times. His face scrunched up, trying to get accross  
the message. "No, no. It's.....it'll make you sick, make you die! I  
can smell it! it's in all of the food! You gotta get rid of the stuff  
in you right now!"  
  
Hakkai started, Goku's meaning suddenly clear.  
The food was poisoned.  
The brunette ran out the back, towards the bushes. He knelt and  
deliberately forced the contents of his stomach back up.   
"Hakkai! hakkai are you alright?" Gojyo, kneeling next to him, eyes  
confused. Hakkai nodded, thanking everything for Goku's incredible  
sense of smell.  
  
"The food was poisoned. Sanzo, you should wash your mouth out, you  
dont want residue making you sick." Hakkai said quietly, not looking  
up.  
  
He had been that close to dying, Sanzo too. If it hadnt been for Goku.  
Goku. Hakkai looked up, memory flaring.  
  
Goku had devoured an entire plate of food before he stopped to smell  
it.   
  
Hakkai stood up, startling Gojyo. He looked around. "Where's Goku??"  
Sanzo and Gojyo glanced at eachother. "I guess he stayed inside."  
Gojyo offered.  
Uttering a curse that seemed more in character for Sanzo, Hakkai  
bolted back into the Inn.  
  
Goku was no-where to be found.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Oi! You! Wait up!!"  
  
Goku raced down the cold and damp street after the figure. The girl's long hair trailed behind her, glinting in the light cast from windows.  
  
Goku pushed himself faster, rapidly catching up to the person in front of him. With a last spurt of speed, he threw himself forward and tackled the mysterious person to the hard cobble-stone ground.  
They gave a muffled cry as the stones impacted their body, and suddenly, razor-sharp nails were tearing at Goku's face and clothes.  
  
A Yokkai!  
  
Grabbing a wrist in each hand, he forced her hands back to the ground, shifting so he sat on her stomach. Orange/pink eyes locked with Golden/brown.  
  
"Yaone!" In his supprise, Goku loosened his grip. Instantly, Yaone pushed up and punched him across the face. Goku tumbled into a pile of old, moldy rain barrels outside a fishmonger's shop. He sat amongst the wreckage, dazed, as Yaone came after him.   
  
A spear punched through his right hand and into the cracked road, effectively pinning him to the ground. Goku yelled in pain, hand half-closing reactivley.  
  
Yaone punched him again, in the stomach and in the head. Light glinted off a small dagger in her hand.  
  
"Hey, whassssuuup people??"   
  
Two sets of eyes turned to the drunk that had stumbled onto their fight. The smelly man wove his way towards them, shaking a bottle of alchohol in time to his steps.   
  
"I don't suppish...suppose..you could dirlect me to the nearest pug..PUB...I need some reFRESHment.."  
Yaone jumped to her feet, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the man's stench.  
  
"Konbanwa, there's a two-for-one pub just back that way." Yaone said politely, pointing towards the pub she had just been to.  
"Ahhhh... thanks pretty lady..."  
And the man wobbled off, singing about falling cows and where to find them..  
  
Goku looked up blearily at the form standing over him. Yaone was watching the man leave, to make certain he was out of sight before she finished him off.   
He knew he should take this opportunity to attack, to get up, to do *something*.....but even thinking seemed to be too much trouble. The pain in his hand had subsided to a dull throb, his vision was rapidly darkening, his tounge think and heavy in his mouth. His nose was filled with the scent of his own blood.  
  
He made a last-ditch effort to get up, the spear through his hand catching painfully. He didn't recall that he made any noise, but suddenly he was back on the ground and Yaone's face was peering into his. She was saying something, but he couldn't grasp the words.  
Cold was stealing into his body, colder than the cave.  
Panic surged through him. With the last of his strength, he called for his keeper, the one who had rescued him from the cold once before.  
  
"San..zo.."  
  
The cold crept up his throat.  
  
"Sa..n..zo.........save.....me....."  
  
Pity shone in Yoane's eyes, and a shade of regret.  
  
The cold closed around his mind.  
  
'Sanzo!'  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"I..(pant)..didn't know..(pant)..that monks could..(pant)..run so damn FAST!"   
  
Hakkai didn't have the air to respond. He and Gojyo were racing down a small street in near-darkness, following the ghostly specter of Sanzo's white robes.  
  
They had started looking throughout the Inn for their youngest member, when suddenly, Sanzo had stiffened then broken into a mad run into the night.  
  
The two had followed him, hardly able to keep up, desite both being only partialy human.  
  
After what seemed an age, the Monk slowed, then stopped. Hakkai and Gojyo came to a halt several paces from him, bending over in an attempt to get their breath back. Sanzo was breathing heavily too, but ignored it, his eyes scanning the area around him.  
  
"There's..nothing..here." Gojyo gasped out. "So what the..fuck was..all that running about?!"  
Sanzo seemed unsure. His gaze passed back and forth over the empty street. He frowned, then took a step towards some old and broken barrels.  
  
He stopped dead, as if turned to to ice.  
Hakkai moved to see what had caused the reaction and stood shocked himself.  
  
Lying like a broken doll, Goku was resting amongst the splinters and boards of the broken barrels. A spear peirced his right hand and blood flowed from the wound. A matching trail of blood trickled from his mouth, though it barely made it to the edge of his chin.  
His face was so pale and relaxed, almost as if he was dead.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Hakkai stumbled backwards into Gojyo, whose crimson eyes widened in a million emotions as realisation hit. He threw an arm around Hakkai in confused and lost comfort, as Sanzo fell to his knees and reached for a a memory.  
  
A pale hand stroked back unruly brown hair from eyes that would never open again. He was so cold.  
A single tear fell from behind the closed lids, streaking cold moisture down a face which would never again smile or laugh or whine.  
Sanzo's hot tears followed, dripping from his flushed skin onto Goku's diadem.  
  
The priest made no sound in his sorrow, no expression crossed his face. But the tears could not be controlled. Not this time.  
  
'Goku'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Heh heh... I am so dead. (cringes)  
  
Hey, It's likely!! You know it is!! If those guys hadn't spilled the food, this could well have happened.  
  
Also YES, I think that Yaone is a good fighter (She just has to get beaten in the anime, cause she's a bad guy. Its SOP [Standard Operating Procedure].)  
  
Urm. I won't beg for my life, because my friend has an elephant plushie who WILL PROTECT ME!!!  
  
-Von 


End file.
